Vision
by Manga93190
Summary: Naruto doit obéir aux désirs de son père et doit servir la famille Uchiha mais Itachi va lui venir en aide. Si ils vont finalement bien s'en sortir, des épreuves difficiles vont les attendre et ils devront se soutenir mutuellement./!\ EN PAUSE /!\
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour , voilà une nouvelle fiction venant bah .... de moi ^^

je suis triste parce que Kishimoto-san n'a pas voulu me donner Itachi et Naruto T^T

Breeeef alors les pensées des personnage seront presenté "_comme ça" :_en italique quoi 

Il y a 12 ans , Un jeune enfant du nom de Uzumaki Naruto , s'est fait éduqué d'une manière assez spécial . Depuis ses 5 ans , il a été éduqué comme un esclave . Son père lui disait que ça l'aiderait pour plus tard car il devait servir une famille très riche mais le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment sur que ça l'aide …

Le jeune homme en question était blond aux yeux et la peau légèrement bronzé , Il était difficile de croire qu'il était japonais . Il était légèrement musclé et niveau caractère , était toujours là à écouter les ordre que les autres lui donnaient .

Il avait maintenant 17 ans mais on continuait de lui donner des ordres . Une semaine avant d'avoir ses 17 ans il avait crier sur son pere en lui disant qu'il n'était plus son chien et celui ci l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse … Ca n'en finissait pas et il devait partir dans cette « famille » dans une heure .

Naruto : Papa , je reste combien là bas ?

Minato : hum… Je ne sais pas , cela dépend du maître de maison . Mais tu pourra m'appeler s'il y a un soucis .

Naruto : Je … Suis vraiment obliger d'y aller ?…

Minato : Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Oui , cela a été prévu depuis tes 5 ans !

Naruto : Mais…

Minato : Y a pas de mais qui tienne , tu restera là bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de toi !

Naruto : (_je ne suis pas un jouet que l'on peut jeter quand on veut papa_ … ) Oui , j'ai compris … Il y a combien de personnes dans cette maison ?

Minato : Il y a juste le fils aîné , le père vit avec sa nouvelle femme en Amérique et le fils cadet est marié , donc il a quitter la maison .

Naruto : Et … Il a vraiment besoin de moi ?

Minato : C'est son père qui a demander à ce que tu soit le servant du maître de maison , pas moi . Bon va prendre tes valises , je t'y emmène.

Naruto : Hm.

Il partit chercher ses affaires puis redescendit aussi tôt . Son père monta dans le véhicule et Naruto fit de même .

Le silence régnait durant le trajet , arrivé devant la maison , le blond ne paraissait même pas surpris de voir la taille de celle ci . Son père vit qu'il y avait un malaise.

Minato : Tu sais Naruto … Je ne t'y dépose pas par plaisir …

Naruto : Alors pourquoi tu m'y dépose justement ! * pleure * Tu crois que moi ça va m'éclater de vivre aux cotés d'une personne que je n'ai jamais vu ? ! J'était bien avec toi ! Même si c'était dur d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !

Minato était blessé de voir son fils comme ça , il le prit dans ses bras .

Minato : Je suis désolé Naruto … Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement face au père de cet enfant , sinon je te perdais totalement … Appelle moi au moindre soucis .

Naruto : …Hm. Au revoir papa …

Son pere lui fit un signe de tête puis un sourire triste , et démarra le moteur de la voiture . Naruto vit le véhicule partir de plus en plus loin , quand une main se posa sur son épaule . Quand il se retourna , il fut ébloui de la beauté de la personne .

… : Bonjour je me présente , Itachi Uchiha , le maître de la maison ^^

Naruto : Bon…Bonjour , je suis Naruto Uzumaki…

Itachi : Viens , je vais te montrer ta chambre .

Naruto : Hm .

Ils partirent donc en direction des chambre , les couloirs était grands , et quand la porte de sa nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit , il en resta bouche bée tellement la pièce était immense .

Itachi : J'en conclu qu'elle te plait ^^ , Ma chambre est celle d'à côté donc si tu as un problème , dis le moi .

Naruto : Hm .

Itachi : On dirait mon frère ^^ , je viendrais te chercher dans une demi heure , le temps que tu mette en place toute tes affaires , ça marche ?

Naruto : O… oui

Il sortit de la chambre et tout de suite , le blond porta sa main à son torse

Naruto : Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi fort , c'est limite si ça ne me fait pas croire qu'il veut sortir de mon torse …

Itachi était derrière la porte et eut un rictus en entendant le blond parler à mi voix .

Itachi : Naruto , tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? …

Il partit en prononçant cette petite phrase .


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici un petit chapitre , comme tout les autres d'ailleurs ^^

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que le blond habitait dans cette luxueuse maison . Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici plus d'une semaine , mais en fait , il n'avait pas beaucoup de chose à faire à part la cuisine et la lessive . Sinon il s'occupait de la chambre d'Itachi quand celui ci était au travail . Il était attiré par Itachi mais ne voulait pas y croire , après tout , pour lui garçon et garçon , c'était qu'il devait avoir un problème mental . Itachi , lui , espérait qu'il se souviendrait bientôt de lui . Ca allait être dur , vu qu'ils s'était perdu de vue quand le blond avait 7 ans , mais il espérait quand même .

Le blond partit vers la chambre d'Itachi , mais une porte l'intrigua alors il y entra . il s'avance vers un meuble et ce qu'il vu le choqua . Un photo de lui , petit avec Itachi et un autre brun qui devait avoir son age . Puis en avançant encore un peu il vu des dessins qui , d'après la signature , venait de lui , et du brun . Tien ? Sasuke ? Un nom qu'il connaissait . Une minutes passa puis les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Naruto : J'en crois pas mes yeux … Alors c'est chez 'Tachi que je vis ?… Mon père m'a mentit tout ce temps ?…

Itachi : Alors tu te souviens enfin de moi ? ^^' , t'en aura mis de temps ...

Naruto : Je … Je croyais que vous étiez tous mort dans l'incendie …

Itachi : En fait , ils ont retrouver des corps , certes , mais c'etait pas les nôtres … enfin , il y avait celui de ma mere et de mes cousins … ils ont dit que les corps ne pouvait pas être identifiés alors ils ont dit que c'était nous . On est partit une semaine apres dans cette ville .

Naruto : Tachi … tachi , je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez envi toi et Sasuke ! !

Il lui sauta au coup et pleura un moment .

Itachi : Tu sais comment j'ai su que c'était toi sur la photo que l'on m'a donner avant de t'envoyer ici ?

Naruto : Nan , comment ?

Itachi : A tes yeux … Mais surtout à ça …

Il prit le pendentif accroché au cou du blond , c'était une améthyste rouge . Itachi sortit la même d'en dessous de son tee shirt .

Naruto : Je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser , j'y tenais trop …

Itachi : Sasuke pense encore à toi tu sais … Je pensais organiser une petite soirée dans un boite que je connais bien ^^ ça te dis ?

Naruto : Pourquoi pas ^^

Ils continuèrent à se rappeler le passé quand Naruto vit l'heure , Il partit faire le dîner . Pendant ce temps Itachi téléphona à son cadet .

Itachi : Allô , Sasuke , C'est 'Tachi . Oui sa va , dis , j'ai une surprise pour toi , sui va vraiment te plaire , tu peux venir en boite avec moi ce soir ? Non c'est pas pour te draguer baaka ! Oui , ça va vraiment te faire plaisir , ça remonte au passé . Ouais , Bon , a la boite habituelle okey ? Oui , à tout a l'heure , et prépare toi au choc ^^ , bye frangin .

Il partit manger en compagnie de Naruto , puis se préparèrent pour aller en boite . Naruto avait opté pour un ensemble noir cuir , moulant ses muscles fins . Itachi lui aussi avait opter pour un ensemble en cuir mais rouge et noir . Naruto se mit à rougir bêtement en voyant son ensemble . Ils partirenten direction du rendez vous .


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bon alors alors , j'ai accroché deux chapitre ensemble parce qu'il ne sont pas assez long ^^_

_Voilà voilà , bonne lecture ;)_

OoOoOoO

Arrivé devant la boite , Itachi se gara à sa place habituelle . En sortant il aperçut son petite frère .

Itachi : T'es prêt pour ta surprise frangin ? ^^

Sasuke : Dis toujours …

Itachi : Nan en fait il faut voire , pas écouter ^^

Sasuke : Nani ?

Itachi : Look … Naruto , tu peux sortir de la voiture ^^

En entendant le prénom du blond , Sasuke sentit son cœur accélérer . Il avait bien entendu ? Quand il vu le blond sortir , les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues .

Itachi : Je savais que ça te plairais ^^

Naruto : Coucou Sasu ^^

Le brun le prit dans ses bras et pleura .

Sasuke : C'est … C'est vraiment toi Naruto ? Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'a manquer … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec Itachi ?

Naruto : Je vis avec lui ^^

Un ange passe

Sasuke : …Quoi ?…

Naruto : Il m'a en quelques sorte vraiment aider . Mon père m'a élever comme un esclave après votre départ et j'ai beaucoup souffert jusqu'à maintenant mais Itachi m'a prit sous son aile .

Sasuke : * chuchote à l'oreille de Naruto * Et pourquoi tu rougis ? Tu l'aime , avoue ^^

Naruto : Qu… Quoi ? M…Mais nan , tu r…raconte n'importe quoi …

Sasuke : Moi je suis marié , avec Hinata Hyuga , tu te souviens d'elle ?

Naruto : T'es sérieux ?

Sasuke : Oui ^^

Naruto : Mais attend , t'as quoi , deux ans de plus que moi et t'es déjà marié ?

Sasuke : On est en couple depuis la 4e alors on a décidé de nous marier ^^

Itachi : Je me sens exclu … Bon on rentre ?

Naruto et Sasuke : Oui chef ^^

Ils entrèrent dans la boite et pendant un instant , tout le monde les observa .

Naruto : Heu … Pourquoi tout le monde nous regardent ?

Itachi : En fait , c'est toi qu'ils regardent …

Naruto : Quoi ?

Itachi : Il faut dire que tu est trop mignon habiller comme ça ^^

Naruto : Arrête c'est gênant …

Ils partirent s'asseoir au bar , Itachi et Sasuke commandèrent une vodka et Naruto , bah … il n'avait jamais touché a un verre d'alcool .

Itachi : Naru ? Tu bois rien ?

Naruto : J'ai jamais toucher à l'alcool …

Itachi : tien , essaye .

Il lui prit le verre et prit une gorgée de vodka .

Naruto : Wouah ! C'est bon mais ça brûle un peu la gorge ^^

Itachi : C'est parce que c'est la première fois que tu prend de l'alcool ^^

Naruto prit donc une vodka . Les garçon firent la fête pendant longtemps . Ils rentrèrent vers 3 heure du matin , Naruto était claqué et Itachi et Sasuke décidèrent d'y aller . Itachi tenait bien l'alcool donc il rentra en voiture . Arrivé à la maison , Itachi porta Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre . Avant de le déposer dans le lit , il entendit le blond murmurer :

Naruto : Je t'aime Tachi … Embrasse-moi …

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi , il se penchait et embrassa Naruto .

Itachi : Je t'aime aussi Naruto … Bonne nuit mon ange …

OoOoOoO

Quand le blond se réveilla , il eut une drôle de sensation au niveau des lèvres . Avait-il rêver où il s'était fait embrasser par Itachi ? Non , ça devait être un rêve , rien de plus … Il se leva sur cette pensée . En allant prendre sa douche , il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.

Itachi : Naruto , Dès que tu as fini , j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi .

Naruto : Ouais … Mais , Où ça ?

Itachi : Il faut que j'aille voir ton père pour tes papiers .

Naruto : ( ah ouais , j'avais oublier … quel mauvais fils je fais dis donc ^^ ) Ok ! Je me dépêche alors .

Il sortit 10 minutes plus tard , se sécha et s'habilla pour ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner et partir avec Itachi vers son ancienne maison .

Arrivé à ka résidence des Uzumaki [oui j'ai modifié le nom de Minato , ne m'en voulez pas U.u ] , Itachi et Naruto sortirent de la voiture . Le blond sonna . Quand son père ouvrit la porte il fut surpris de voir son fils et … Itachi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ? !

Minato : On peut savoir ce que tu fait là toi ? Et avec Naruto ?

Naruto : C'est lui le maître de la maison ! Heureusement d'ailleurs …

Minato : Comment ça heureusement ?

Naruto : Quoi ? Tu fais l'étonné ? tu croyais que j'allais te supplier de venir me chercher ? Pourquoi tu m'a mentit , même en sachant que ça n'etait pas eux qui etaient mort lors de l'incendie ? Tu dois forcément le savoir puisque deux semaines après , tu as fait un marché avec son père…

Minato : Naruto , je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu cr…

Itachi : Quoi qu'il en soit ! On est pas là pour ça … Je suis venu chercher ses papiers et le reste de ses vêtements.

Minato : … Entrez .

Naruto s'aperçut vite de la présence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds .

Naruto : Au moins , t'as été rapide pour me remplacer .

Son pere fut choqué d'entendre son fils parler ainsi et c'est d'ailleur ce qu'il lui fit comprendre en lui mettant une baffe bien placée :

Minato : Tu crois parler à qui là ? ! Tu est mon f…

Naruto : Ton fils hein ?… Ca t'arrange bien de dire ça ^^ Je n'ai plus aucune estime pour toi … Tu remplace maman comme ça , alors qu'elle est à l'étranger . Tu profitait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour me battre dès que je me relâchais sur mes tâches et maintenant tu la remplace totalement ? et bah …

Itachi : Naruto … Calme toi , on règle ça et on repars vite , ok ?

Minato : Qui t'as dis que j'allais le laisser repartir ?

Naruto : D'accord 'Tachi , mais fais vite s'il te plait , je commence a peter un câble là …

Minato : Naruto ? Tu … Tu va vraiment repartir ?…

Naruto : Bien sûr , tu t'attendais à quoi ? Et puis je suis mieux avec Itachi qu'avec toi . Je te laisserais à tes … tâches .

Itachi : Bon vas me chercher les papiers de Naruto s'il te plait .

Il partit chercher les papiers et Naruto partit faire un sac avec le reste de ses affaires . La femme en question était partit voir Naruto .

… : Bonjour , excuse moi si je t'ai choqué tout à l'heure . Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une femme , et encore moins qu'il avait un fils …

Naruto : Ne vous inquiétez pas , de toute façon maintenant je n'habite plus ici ^^ , c'est juste que ma mère est en Amérique pour son travail et qu'il n'a même pas la décence de lui dire en face que c'est fini entre eux .

… : Encore désolé .

Naruto : Vous … Pouvez rester ici , de toute façon ses histoires de fesse , c'est son probleme pas le mien , bon je dois y aller .

… : A bientôt !

Il repartit en direction du Salon et vit qu'Itachi n'avait pas l'air d'aller vraiment bien .

Naruto : 'Tachi , sa va , t'es pâle …

Itachi : J'ai un peu abusé hier soir …

Minata termina de mettre les chose au clair avec cette histoire de papier . Il partirent sans même faire un signe d'au revoir au blond à la quarantaine. Arrivé dans la voiture , Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains en criant sa douleur . Itachi commença à paniquer :

Itachi : Naruto ! ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? !

Naruto : Ma tête … Ma tête me … fais mal !…

Il s'évanouie sur le coup . Itachi mit sa main sur le front du jeune blond , celui ci etait brûlant , cachait il cette douleur depuis un moment ? Sans se poser de question , Itachi l'emmena chez lui , le mit au lit avec un gant d'eau fraîche sur le front et lui fit avaler deux médicaments . Il resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce que celui ci daigne ouvrir les yeux .

Itachi : Tu vas mieux ?…

Naruto : Hmmm… Moui … Sa va mieux .

Itachi : Tu as encore ce genre de douleur à la tête ? Je croyais que ça s'était arrêter depuis le temps .

Naruto : Je n'en avais pas eu depuis deux semaines .

Itachi : …Ton père ?

Naruto : Ouais … Malheureusement , il me tapait souvent à la tête , mais bon , je n'ai cas plus le revoir , de toute façon il me donne la nausée …

Itachi : Naruto , il reste quand même ton père , tu lui doit quand même le respect .

Naruto : Itachi ? … J'ai fais un rêve étrange hier soir ?… promets moi que tu ne sera pas … dégoûté .

Itachi : bien sûr que non ! Dis moi de quoi il s'agit .

Naruto : J'ai rêver qu'un garçon m'embrassait , mais que c'etait le garçon que j'aimais… Seulement je ne sais pas si je l'aime juste dans mes rêve ou pour de vrai … Et ça me travaille depuis ce matin …

Itachi : Naruto , le fait d'aimer un garçon n'est pas dégoûtant , on aime celui ou celle qu'on aime . Et puis l'amour ne s'explique pas ^^

Naruto : 'Tachi … Tu dirais quoi si je te disais , que je t'aimais ?… J'ai bien dis « Si » .

Itachi : Et bien je dirais que je le sais , puisque la personne qui t'a embrasser hier soir , c'était moi ^^

Naruto : O///O , Nani ?

Itachi : Hier soir , avant de tomber dans les vapes tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais que je t'embrasse , alors j'ai réaliser ton souhait . Tu m'aime Naruto ?

Naruto : A quoi ça servirait que je te le cache alors que tu le sais … Oui je t'aime .

Itachi : Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto … Mais depuis bien longtemps .

Il se pencha et embrassa naruto du bout des lèvres . Il ne fallait pas qu'il le brusque pour ses attentes à lui , et il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer . Naruto se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres .


	4. Chapitre 4

Itachi partit réveiller Naruto vers sept heures du matin .

Naruto : hmmm...... Pourquoi tu me réveille aussi tôt aujourd'hui... ?

Itachi : Parce que tu as cours ^^

Naruto : * saute du lit * QUOI ? ? ? ? ?

Itachi : Je t'ai parler de ton transfère dans le lycée où était Sasuke ... Tu m'as pas écouter , Avoue !

Naruto : Bon ... J'arrive .

Itachi : T'as intérêt à être en bas dans ... 10 minutes !

Naruto : ouais ouais t'inquiète ...

Itachi était amusé par la situation , il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Naruto se lavait rapidement . Quand le blond descendit il fut un peu surpris de voir Itachi faire la cuisine .

Naruto : Hey ... C'est pas à moi de le faire ça , normalement ? ...

Itachi : Tu as cour nan ? alors c'est moi qui le fait .

Naruto : Mais c'est mon rôle dans la maison de m'occuper de ce genre de tâches ...

Itachi : Arrête de broncher , je t'ai pris parce que je savais très bien ce que ton père te faisait faire . T'es pas obliger de tout faire tout les jours. ^^  
[Naruto : Ta phrase est très ambiguë , tu le sais ça ? / manga93190 : C'est fait exprès U.u]

Naruto : hm... ///

Itachi : * remarque ses rougeurs et l'embrasse * viens à table .

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner puis prirent la direction du garage . Naruto était un peu anxieux pour son transfère . Allait-il se faire des amis ou ça serait comme quand il vivait avec son père , rejeter de tout le monde ?

Itachi : Naruto , Ne t'inquiète pas , ils ne sont pas comme ceux d'où tu vivait . ^^

Naruto : Comment sais tu que ... ?

Itachi : Parce que d'une , j'ai des infos sur toi comme tu devait venir chez moi et de deux , je te connais depuis bien longtemps alors je sais à quoi tu pense en ce moment ^^

Naruto : Tu n'a vraiment pas changer ...

Arrivé devant l'établissement , Itachi arrêta la voiture et dit :

Itachi : Comme il n'est que moins dix , tu va attendre dans la voiture , ensuite je t'accompagnerais dans le bureau de la directrice , tu sera un peu surpris mais tu t'y fera ^^

Naruto : Pourquoi je serais surpris ?

Itachi : ah ha !

Les dix minutes passèrent trop vite au goût du blond , le moment de découvrir son nouvel établissement était enfin devant lui .  
Ils entrèrent donc dans le lycée et ... toutes les filles les regardaient , des étoiles dans les yeux .

Fille 1 : Dites dites , c'est pas Itachi-san ?

Fille 2 : Si , c'est bien lui ! Mais qui est le beau blond à coté ? Vous croyez qu'il est nouveau ? Ca serait bien ! ^///^

Seulement il y avait un bande de trois garçons et trois filles , qui furent aussi tôt frapper par la venue de ce blond .

... : Vous croyez que c'est lui ?

... : Oui , la ressemblance est frappante ...

... : Il n'a pas changer d'un pouce ^^

... : Je suis tellement heureuse ...

... : Galeeeere , il en a mit du temps à revenir notre blondinet .

OoOoOo pendant ce temps dans le bureau OoOoOo

Naruto avait les yeux grand ouverts et Itachi , un sourire ...

Naruto : La ... LA VIEILLE TSUNADE ! ! !

Tsunade : Il n'a pas changer ...

Naruto : Je rêve , Mais elle doit être centenaire maintenant ! !

Itachi : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ! !

Tsunade : Bon Naruto , je vais te mettre dans une classe qui n'a pas changer depuis 10 ans ... Tu en connaît quelques uns qui sont dans cette classe alors je te met avec . Mais tu dois me promettre de bosser dur , je ne veux pas décevoir ton pe...Naruto ?

Naruto : Je ne vis plus avec lui . Tu ne t'ai pas demander pourquoi je suis venu avec Itachi ?

Tsunade : Je vois , il a accepter le marcher ... Je suis désolé Naruto .

Naruto : Y a pas de mal , je suis beaucoup mieux avec Itachi qu'avec papa de toute façon ...

Itachi : Bon trêve de bavardage , je dois y aller , Naruto , tu sera dans la 3-C , c'est moi qui t'y accompagne ^^

Naruto : Heu ... tu viens pas de dire que tu devais y aller ?

Itachi : Ah , je ne te l'ai pas dis ... Je suis ton nouveau professeur principal ^^

Naruto : QUOI ? ! Depuis quand t'es prof ? ?

Itachi : Depuis que je me charge de la 3-C ^^ hop , en avant !

Ils partirent donc vers la fameuse 3-C et Itachi demanda au blond d'attendre 5 minutes dans le couloir , le temps qu'il fasse l'appel .  
Il l'entendit dire :

Itachi : Bon aujourd'hui je vous annonce la venue d'un nouvel élève , je vous demande de bien vouloir l'accepter ^^ , Tu peux entrer Naru...to .

Le cœur d'une fille aux cheveux rose battait à tout rompre . Elle avait bien entendu ? Naruto ? ? Quand elle le vit entrer , elle en pleura de joie , oui . C' était bien lui !

Itachi : * au creux de son oreille * Présente toi vite , sinon Sakura va te sauter au cou avant ! ^^

Naruto : Sa-Sakura ? ! ! Où est elle ? ! Ah ! Là !

Il partit vers elle et en la voyant pleurer , il eut envi de la taquiner un peu

Naruto : Bah ! T'es si peu contente que je sois revenu ? Bon bah je repars alors ! ^^

Sakura : Baaka ! ! Tu m'a manquer c'est tout ! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Tour le monde est là tu sais !

En effet , Il y avait Shikamaru , Kiba , Choji , Hinata , Ino et Sakura . Il ne manquait que Sasuke , mais celui ci était plus âgé d'un ans qu'eux tous et puis , il avait sauter une classe au collège .

Naruto : Ah mais oui ^^ Tout le monde est là !

Sakura : Tss ! T'as vraiment pas changer !

Les filles avaient toutes des étoiles dans les yeux , alors comme ça il n'était pas inconnu à tout le monde , elles allaient en profiter ...

Fille 1 : Dis Sakura , tu nous présente ?

Itachi : Naruto ? Viens te présenter devant la classe ^^

Naruto : Ouais ouais ^^ , Uzumaki Naurto , 17 ans depuis 1 mois , célibataire , vis avec Itachi Uchiwa ... Oo , Oups ^^ Bon bah c'est plus un secret maintenant 'Tachi ! ^^

Itachi : T'es vraiment désespèrent ... * chuchote a l'oreille * Mais je t'aime quand même , et d'où tu est célibataire ?

Naruto : Quoi je vais pas leur dire que je sors avec le frère de sasuke quand même ! !

Trop tard ... Les filles venaient toutes de se taire , et ses amis d'enfance avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte .

Tout le monde : TU SORS AVEC LE FRERE DE SASUKE ? ! ! ! !

Itachi : * à l'oreille * Heureusement pour toi , la plupart ne savent pas que c'est moi ^^ Va t'asseoir à côté de Sakura .

Naruto : Yes sir !

Il partit en direction de la place indiqué , les filles le regardaient avec encore plus d'étoiles dans les yeux , « sûrement des otaku ... » Se disait-il . Des fans de yaoi . Eh bah , il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge . Quand à ses amis , bah , ils étaient un peu sous le choc , mais ils s'y feraient , leur beau blond s'était enfin trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait .

OoOoOoO

Les cours se finirent vers seize heures trente , et tout le monde disait au revoir à Naruto .

Kiba : Naruto ! Tu ne rentre pas avec nous ?

Naruto : Non désolé je suis assez loin du lycée et puis je rentre avec Itachi ^^

Kiba : Okey ! A demain alors ^^ bye !

Il ne restait plus que Naruto et Itachi dans la salle de classe . Le blond était un peu gêné , ce qui fit sourire Le brun .

Itachi : Que ce passe t'il Naruto ?

Naruto : Hein ? Ah ! heu ... rien rien ^^

Itachi s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de celui ci . Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'air déçut de ce baisé . Le brun sourit en le voyant faire la moue .

Itachi : hm... T'en veux plus ?

Naruto : O///O Quoi ? Non enfin je mmh !

Itachi plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du blond . Celui ci etait d'abord un peu déboussolé mais se laissa faire . Le brun introduisit sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond pendant que celui ci paraissait ailleurs , ce qui le réveilla d'ailleurs . Il ouvrait grand les yeux mais continuait de se laisser faire . Une sensation étrange envahissait son bas ventre et il avait le rouge aux joues . Il ferma les yeux petit a petit ... Quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur ... Ino et Sakura ...

Sakura : Oh ...

Ino : Mon ...

Naruto : Dieu ...

Itachi : Que voulez vous les filles ?

Sakura : Pourquoi vous ne paraissez pas surpris de nous voir ? Vous savez il a déjà un mec et ...

Itachi : Et tu l'a en face des yeux ^^ Itachi Uchiwa , frère de Sasuke .

Sakura : Quoi ? sérieux ? !

Ino : Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu sa tête ...

Itachi : bref Sakura ? Je t'écoute , qu'y a t'il ?

Sakura : Ah heu ... Je venais voir Naruto , on fait une fête dimanche prochain tu peux venir ?

Naruto : Hum... J'ai , une sortie prévu avec Itachi , Hinata et Sasuke...

Sakura : Ah ! Tu vas revoir Sasuke ? Cool , tu sais , Hinata nous a dit qu'il parlait souvent de toi ^^

Naruto : Hm .

Sakura : A plus tard vous deux , et pas de bêtises !

Naruto : bye * chuchote à l'oreille d'Itachi * Tu crois qu'elle va le dire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble ?

Itachi : Espérons que nan , ça nous causerait des ennuis avec Tsunade ...

Naruto : Hm. Bon , on ferait mieux de rentrer ! ^^

Ils partirent tout les deux vers le véhicule noir d'Itachi quand une fille vint près de Naruto .

Fille : Hum ... Excuse moi mais , c'est vrai que ... que tu est célibataire ?

Naruto : Heu...Non désolé .

Fille : Quoi ? Mais alors c'est vrai que tu sors avec le frere de Sasuke ! ? kya ! ! ///

Naruto : Hum ... Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? J'ai pas envi d'avoir les assauts de questions demain ...

Fille : O...Oui oui pas de problème mais tu sais , je ne suis pas la seule à être au courant .

Naruto : Toutes celle qui sont au courant , tu peux leur dire de ne pas le répéter , que ça sera un secret entre nous ... ?

Fille : Oui ^^

Ils arrivèrent ENFIN à la voiture . Quand ils furent installé , Itachi affichait un sourire sur ses lèvres .

Naruto : Qu'est ce que t'as a te marrer ?

Itachi : Non c'est juste que tu est tout rouge ^^

Naruto : N'en rajoute pas ... ///////

Itachi : Bon sinon , ce soir j'ai des amis qui viennent manger et dormir à la maison , tu te joins à nous ?

Naruto : Ahhh... mais je ne les connaît pas alors je ne parlerais pas beaucoup ...

Itachi : Il y en a deux que tu connais ^^

Naruto : Ah ? Bon , je verrais à la maison , ils arrivent à quelle heure ?

Itachi : Vers dix-huit heures trente , on aura le temps de préparer le dîner ...

Naruto : Hm.


	5. Chapitre 5

Il était 18h10 , Naruto et Itachi étaient tout les deux en train de préparé le dîner .

Itachi : Tu devrais monter te changer , je m'occupe du reste .

Naruto : Ok .

Le blond partit donc pour enlever son uniforme et se mettre un jean blanc et débardeur noir . Il entendit la sonnerie alors il partit en direction de la porte . Au moment de l'ouvrir , la personne qui était en train d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre la porte , ouvra celle ci . Le blond se la prit dans la tête et il tomba au sol .

? : Ah ... euh , qui t'es toi ?

Naruto : Bonjour , oui je vais bien , si vous cherchez Itachi , il est dans la cuisine .

Il partit laissant l'invité sans voix et se dirigea vers la cuisine .

Itachi : C'est qui ?

Naruto : Un blond au cheveux long , assez mal poli d'ailleurs.

Itachi : Ah ça doit être Deidara , tu peux t'occu.... ? Naruto ? Pourquoi tu as un trait rouge au milieu du visage ?

Naruto : Ce con m'a foutu la porte dans la tête et même pas il s'excuse. Tss !

Itachi : Hahaha ... Viens là , que je te mette quelque chose dessus .

Il partit dans le salon prendre une compresse puis l'humidifia puis posa sur le nez de Naruto . Il en profita pour lui déposer un baisé sur le front . Deidara , qui était entré dans la cuisine depuis un moment , regarda Naruto d'un air de mépris .

Itachi : Désolé Dei , je te présente Naruto .

Naruto : 'lu , crois pas que je te pardonne pour tout à l'heure , espèce de mal élevé va !

Deidara : Tss , gamin va !

Itachi : Bon ça suffit ... On a compris .

Le sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois dans la maison .

Naruto : J'y vais , en espérant que lui au moins me foute pas la porte dans la gueule !

Il partit ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un homme plutôt grand avec un teint bleuté . A côté il y en avait un qui ressemblais étrangement a Itachi .

? : Oh mais c'est le petit blond dont nous à parlé Itachi ! Bonjour , je suis Kisame ! Et lui c'est Madara , le cousin d'Itachi .

Madara : Bonjour Naruto .

Naruto : Ah euh ... Bonjour , entrez . Itachi est à la cuisine avec une gonzess... euh Deidara .

Kisame : Ha ha ha , il en a encore trop fait ce Dei ! Il t'a peu être pas reconnu .

Naruto : Ah parce qu'on est censé se connaître en plus ?

Madara : Bah ... Oui , tu connais Itachi depuis l'enfance non , moi aussi je te connais depuis que tu est petit . Deidara est un ami proche d'Itachi , il traînait souvent ensemble .

Naruto : Oh je vois ...

Il partirent vers la cuisine . Madara sauta au cou d'Itachi .

Madara : Ah ! Mon cousin adoréééééééé , pourquoi tu viens plus nous voir en ce moment ... ?

Itachi : Parce que d'une les cour on repris et que je suis professeur principal et de deux parce que je suis avec mon blond et que je m'en contente largement !

Deidara : TON blond ? Comment ça , vous etes ensemble ?

Itachi : Pas tout de suite les questions il manque deux personne .

? : Itachi ! ! Je suis désolé d'être en retard , Konan ne peut pas venir donc je suis tout seul ... Mh ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Oh ? Mais qui est ce joli petit blond ?

Itachi : Pas touche !

Pein : Ha ha ha ...

Itachi : J'ai préparé le repas on peut aller manger . Naruto , enlève une assiete s'il te plait .

Naruto : Okey !

Ils partirent s'asseoir à table puis Deidara réitéra sa question d'il y a quelques minutes .

Itachi : Alors ... Oui nous sommes ensemble . Un probleme avec ça Dei ?

Deidara : Tes goûts sont de plus en plus horrible ...

Pein : T'es le seul a penser ça , il est tellement mignon ! !

Itachi : J'AI DIS PAS TOUCHE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Madara : ha ha ha ha . Mais dis moi Dei ? Ne serais tu pas jaloux par hasard ?

Naruto : Pourquoi serais-t'il jaloux ?

Kisame : Il ne te l'a pas dis ? Avant ils sortaient ensemble tous les deux .

Madara : Kisame ! Ta gueule , tu parle trop !

Naruto : Ah , je vois ...

Kisame : Je suis désolé j'avais oublié Itachi ...

Itachi : C'est bon , c'est fait maintenant .

Naruto : Hum ... Pourquoi le cacher ?

Itachi : Disons que c'est une histoire douloureuse pour Dei et il essaye de l'oublier ...

Naruto : Ok . , Hum , excusez moi mais , je ... j'ai la tete qui tourne , je vais monter m'allonger ...

Itachi : Tu est sur que sa va ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande le moi , je serais la .

Naruto : hm...

Il montait dans sa chambre puis plus il avançait vers le couloir , plus sa vue se brouillait et le mal de tête persistant , lui arachant un cri , qui alerta Itachi et les invités .Il n'eut pas le temps de savoir si quelqu'un viendrait l'aider car il tomba par terre . Le mal de tête lui faisant perdre connaissance . 

OoOoOoO

Des voix qui semblaient loin , puis de plus en plus claires firent ouvrir les yeux du blond . Le reflex qu'il eut , fut de se prendre la tete entre les mains , la douleur persistant .

Itachi : Tu vas mieux ? Tu t'es évanouie dans les couloir .

Naruto : hm...

Itachi : Depuis quand tu as mal comme ça Naruto ?

Naruto : Depuis 3 jours déjà .

Itachi : Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?

Naruto : Je te monopolise déjà beaucoup trop ... Je ne voulais pas que t...

Itachi : NARUTO ! Arrête maintenant ! Je serais toujours la pour toi ! C'est mon choix de rester avec toi toute la journée !

Les amis qui étaient derrière depuis le début firent tous surpris par la révélation du brun .

Naruto : Tachi ... Donne moi quelque chose pour la tête s'il te plait ...

Itachi : t'as encore mal ?

Naruto : Oui .

Itachi : Demain je t'emmène à l'hôpital , pour faire des examens .

Naruto : Ok

Pein : Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse tous les deux ?

Itachi : Je suis désolé ...

Kisame : T'inquiète pas , pour l'instant c'est sa santé qui est importante . On pourra se refaire se genre de soirée t'inquiète pas .

Itachi : Merci

Pein : Hop , tout le monde dehors , à plus tard tout les deux !

La soirée se termina donc par un rapide « chiao » des amis d'Itachi . Naruto se rendormit après avoir prit les médicaments . Le brun se rendit vers le salon puis prit le téléphone en main et composa un numéro . Il devait avoir des explications sur les problème de santé de Naruto et pour ça , une seule personne pouvait lui en dire plus ...

... : Allô ?

Itachi : Minato ...

Minato : Ah nan pourquoi tu m'appelle toi , je suis occupé là !

Itachi : Quoi ? me dit pas que tu te farcit encore un blondasse ? bref , je veux te parler de Naruto .

Minato : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tu lui a fait quoi ?

Itachi : Je ne lui ai rien fait , c'est plutôt toi qui lui a fait quelque chose tu ne crois pas ?

Minato : Comment ça , tu insinue quoi là ?

Itachi : c'est bien toi qui le frappait à la tête je ne sais pas combien de fois par jour ? ! Tu est contient des douleurs qu'il endure depuis un moment déjà ? Tu le bat parce que tout ce qui t'importe , c'est l'argent , c'est pas la santé de ton fils !

Minato : Mais de quoi tu parle , je vois pas ou tu veux en venir !

Itachi : Il souffre pauvre con ! Il souffre , tout les jours il a des douleurs effroyable a la tête a cause de ton manque d'intelligence ! tu préfère le taper plutôt que de l'aimer comme un vrai père le ferait ! Tu te rend pas compte de la douleur qu'a éprouvé Naruto en apprenant le fait que tu l'ai vendu et que tu lui ai menti , c'est n'est pas un objet , c'est un être humain tout comme toi et moi ! Encore plus , c'est ton fils !

Minato : mais ...

Itachi : Tu sais , il m'a dit « Si c'est pour souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir , j'aurais aimé être orphelin » . Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait dit ça si tu lui avait dis tout de suite ce qu'il se passait entre ta famille et la mienne ?

Minato : J'aurais jamais pu ...

Itachi : Tu mens , tu l'a toujours rejeter , mais le fait de savoir qu'il était avec moi , t'a donner envi de le reprendre , parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui , n'est ce pas ?

Minato : ...

Itachi : Demain , tu viens avec moi , je ne te demande pas ton avis . Tu viens avec moi , on accompagne Naruto à l'hôpital .

Minato : Quoi ? !

Itachi : Oui oui , parce que figure que la douleur est tellement élevé qu'il en tombe dans les pomme , et comme tu est responsable de Naruto tu dois l'emmener , je ne ferais que vous accompagner demain . Tu fera comme un père se comporte avec son fils .

Minato : Très bien , puisque je n'ai pas le choix ...

Itachi : Ah et ... tu viendra aussi avec moi au tribunal , étant donné que j'ai obtenu la garde de Naruto . Si jamais il y a besoin d'explication , tu te fera une joie de la leur expliquer n'est ce pas ?

Le brun raccrocha le téléphone sans laissé Minato répondre quelque chose . Il partit se coucher à coté du blond et s'endormis quelques minutes plus tard . Naruto s'était réveillé et avait entendu une partie de la conversation , des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux puis avant de se rendormir il glissa un « merci Itachi » .


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Bon et bien que dire à part que j'ai mis du temps à pondre ce chapitre , mais je crois que c'est le plus long de tout mes chap ^O^_**  
****

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Le matin arriva tout doucement , le soleil éclairait la chambre où Naruto et Itachi dormaient . Le premier à se réveiller fut Itachi , prenant le soin de s'étirer sans faire un ras de marré pour ne pas réveiller le blond . Il descendit vers la cuisine quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte . Tirant une grimace , il alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Minato .

Minato : Eh bien ... Je te dérange peu être ?

Itachi : Entre , dépêche-toi .

Il s'exécuta . Le brun referma la porte . Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers . Se doutant que ça serait Naruto , il lui dit de le rejoindre dans le salon . Il entra dans la pièce et aperçut son « père »  
Assit dans le fauteuil du salon . Feignant l'indifférence , il dit d'une voix encore un peu endormis :

Naruto : Je vais préparer du café pour tout le monde ...

Son père fut surpris de voir son fils parler comme avant , sans se crêper le chignon avec lui . Voyant la tête que tirait Minato , Itachi lui dit :

Itachi : aurais-tu oublier la petite phrase que je t'ai dite hier au telephone ?

Minato : ... Tant mieux pour lui s'il veut m'oublier . J'ai bien oublier sa mère de toute façon . Ha ha ha

Itachi : Ne t'inquiète pas , elle aussi elle t'a oublier .

Minato : Quoi ?

Itachi : Naruto l'a appelé il y à deux jours , elle en a profiter pour demander comment vous alliez tout les deux et il lui a tout dit sans penser à enlever le moment où il t'a surpris en train de sauter une autre gonzesse .

Naruto : Maintenant , ne me dit pas que ça te fait quelque chose , tu te permet de la tromper mais tu veux quand même la garder ? Tss !  
Me dis pas que c'est juste pour l'argent ?

Minato : ...

Naruto : Tu fais pitié , tu le sais ça ?

La conversation s'arrêta sur les derniers mots que le blond avait prononcé . Ils burent leur boisson chaude puis vint le moment de se diriger vers l'hôpital . Naruto ne s'inquiétait pas , ce qui était tout le contraire d'itachi . Arrivé au lieu , une infirmière leurs indiqua le numéro de la chambre où devait attendre le patient . Naruto partit en direction de celle ci , laissant derrière lui son « père » et son brun .

Le médecin arriva seulement 30 minutes après . les examens se déroulaient depuis un moment déjà et Itachi s'inquiétait de plus en plus quand il vit de médecin avancer vers lui .

Itachi : Comment ça s'est passé ?

En voyant la tête du médecin il compris que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Medecin : Et bien ... comment vous dire ... Il a une maladie que seul 3 cas dans le monde ont eu .

Itachi : Comment s'est possible ?

Medecin : C'est inexplicable ... Nous pensons qu'il a cette maladie depuis tout petit mais qu'elle commence a se manifester . Une opération est obligatoire si vous voulez le sortir d'affaire avant qu'il ne perde la vie ...

Itachi : combien de temps lui reste t'il a peu pres ?

Médecin : Hum... à la vue de l'etat de son cerveau , je dirais un peu plus de 2 ans .

Itachi : Attendez ... C'est quoi au juste cette maladie ?

Médecin : Eh bien ... Une sorte de caillou de sang s'est installer sur le cerveau mais il ne fait que grandir . S'il continu a grandir , il pourrait devenir aveugle puis perdre la vie ensuite .

Itachi : L'opération , je dois l'emmener où pour qu'il lui fasse ?

Médecin : En Amerique monsieur ... Le chirurgiens qui s'occupe des cas rares comme le sien se nomme « Yutan » . Je vous conseille de prendre rendez-vous dès maintenant . Monsieur Namikaze ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre , il est en train de se rhabiller .

Itachi : Il est au courant de ce qu'il a ?

Médecin : Non pas encore ... Tenez , le voilà .

Naruto : Hum...

Médecin : Oui , nous y allons Monsieur Namikaze .

Naruto : hm.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle où les radios faite quelques minutes auparavant du crane de naruto étaient affichés . Naruto perçut une zone sombre qui faisait le quart de son cerveau , il savait que quelque chose clochait lui aussi .

Médecin : Bon , comme vous pouvez le voir sur les radios , la partie sombre est la partie touché par votre maladie monsieur Namikaze . Comme je l'expliquait auparavant à votre compagnon , votre maladie est assez rare , seulement 3cas dans le monde l'on déjà eu . Elle ont été soigné par un chirurgien en Amérique ,seulement lui n sait comment opérer pour cette maladie . Je vais lui transmettre un message d'ici pour vous , le mettant au courant d'un nouveau cas , il me dira à ce moment là s'il vient ici au japon ou s'il faut que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'en Amérique .

Itachi : Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'y emmener Naruto .

Naruto : Une question ... Cette maladie , elle est mortelle ?

Médecin : ...Eh bien pour tout vous dire , il vous reste à peu près deux ans à vivre si vous ne faite pas l'opération , sans compter qu'au bout de deux mois vous serez déjà totalement aveugle et peu être même sourd . Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser . Je vous appellerais si je reçois la réponse du chirurgien Yutan .

Naruto et Itachi partirent tout les deux . Le blond avait le regard vide et Itachi ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral étant donné que lui même ne l'avait pas en ce moment . Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture , Ils virent Minato les regarder bizarrement . Quand celui ci allait ouvrir la bouche après que les deux soient rentrer dans la voiture , Itachi lui dit :

Itachi : N'ouvre même pas ta bouche , t'aurais pu te rendre compte que Naruto n'allais pas bien depuis 15 ans déjà ... Espèce de gros naze , et tu te prétend « père » ? ...

Minato compris bien vite que cela ne devait pas être une bonne nouvelle , mais il ne dit rien . Le chemin se fit en silence mais le brun voyait bien que Naruto se retenait de pleurer . Arrivé au manoir , Il déposa Minato sur le bord de la route puis gara sa voiture . Naruto sortit puis monta directement au deuxième étage pour se faufiler dans son lit puis commencer à pleurer . Itachi se doutait bien qu'il partirait en direction de la chambre , il monta lui aussi .

Itachi : Naruto ... Je sais que tu ...

Naruto : ce n'est pas pour moi que je pleure ... Crever aurait été un soulagement pour moi ... Mais c'est pour nous , maintenant que je suis avec toi , tout ce passait correctement et voilà qu'on m'apprend que si je ne fais pas cette opération je mourrais ... C'est injuste , il faut que je trouve une once de bonheur pour qu'elle soit ruiner en un rien de temps !...

Itachi : Naruto , L'opération , je t'emmène la faire . Je ne te laisserais jamais , pas une deuxième fois , pas comme je l'ai fait il y à 10 ans ... S'il faut partir en Amérique , j'irais avec toi .

Naruto : Je t'aime Itachi ... Je veux rester avec toi ...

Itachi : Tu restera avec moi ...

Itachi s'approcha doucement de Naruto puis l'embrassa . Ce fut d'abord un baisé simple puis se transforma en une danse qui mêlaient leur langue l'une à l'autre . Itachi se mit au dessus de Naruto , lui attrapa la nuque et la rapprocha à lui pour mieux apprécier le baisé .  
Au bout de quelques minutes , il relâcha son emprise en constatant que son blond avait cesser de pleurer . Ils s'enlacèrent puis quelques minutes plus tard , fatigués de cette journée , les deux s'endormirent.

OoOoOoO Quelques semaines plus tards OoOoOoO

Itachi et Naruto s'étaient rendu en Amérique pour l'opération du blond . celle-ci s'était bien dérouler mis à part que le fait d'attendre pour pouvoir opérer lui a développer une myopie à l'œil gauche , il devait maintenant porter des lunettes.  
Heureux que cette opération soit terminé et qu'il soit enfin en paix avec ses problème de tête , ils rentrèrent tout deux au Japon . Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas , c'est que pendant ce voyage de deux semaines , un incident s'était produit .

3 jours avant le retour du blond et du brun , Sasuke et Hinata étaient tout deux dans une Mercedes . Sasuke conduisait en pleine nuit , ils venaient de rentrer d'une soirée chez un ami . Il arriva à un tournant et , s'apercevant à la dernière minute qu'un homme faisait de l'auto stop , il freina d'un coup sec , orienta le volant vers la gauche et s'encastra dans un mur . L'auto-stoppeur étant prit de panique , appela sans attendre une ambulance , qui les emmena directement à l'hôpital .

A peine le retour du blond , son ami Kiba ainsi que toute la troupe accoururent vers lui . Naruto pensait que c'etait le fait d'être allé en Amérique avec le doute de cette opération mais ce fus une autre surprise , disons ... Pas très bonne :

Kiba : Sasuke et Hinata ont eu un accident de voiture !

Naruto : Quoi ? ! , Dans quel hôpital sont-ils ?

Sakura : Naruto attend ! ! On doit te dire autre chose ... Pendant l'accident ... Hinata à protégé Sasuke ... et elle ... a perdu la vie ...

Naruto venait de passer du bronzé au livide , tandis qu'Itachi , lui , accourait vers sa voiture puis cria à Naruto de vite monter . Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et il monta en catastrophe . A peine assis , la voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu pour partir s'engoufrer dans une allée menant à l'hôpital central de Konoha .

Arrivé devant les portes de l'hôpital central , Itachi fonca vers l'acueil , demandant la chambre de uchiha sasuke . Elle lui indiqua la chambre 107 . Naruto s'arrêta net . Itachi , n'entendant plus que ses pas il se retourna pour aperçevoir que son blond ne le suivait plus . Il avait les yeux rond comme des soucoupes .

Itachi : Naruto ... ?

Naruto : S'il te plait ... vas y sans moi , je ... Je peux pas avancer plus . Elle ne veut pas que j'y aille pour l'instant , vas y sans moi s'il te plait , j'irais le voir apres .

Itachi : Mais de quoi tu parle au juste ? Si c'est une blague , c'est pas marrant ! ... naruto ? pourquoi tu pleure ?

Naruto : Je t'ai dis d'y aller sans moi , merde ! !

Itachi : Qui te dis que je dois y aller tout seul ?

Naruto : Hinata ...

Itachi : Naruto ! ! Elle est morte ! tu comprend ? !

Naruto : C'EST BIEN CA LE PROBLEME ! ! ! ALORS POURQUOI EST CE QU'ELLE EST EN FACE DE MOI A ME REPETER QUE JE NE DOIS PAS Y ALLER POUR LE MOMENT ? ! ! ! ! ! !

Itachi : ...Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte à la fin ?... Nan tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envi de savoir ... Pour l'instant c'est la santé et le moral de mon petit frère qui sont plus important . Si tu ne veux pas le voir alors rentre à la maison , tu pouvais me dire dès le début que tu t'en foutais au lieu de venir faire une scène ici !

Naruto : Mais nan c'est p...

Itachi : Rentre à la maison je t'ai dis , je ne rentrerais pas aujourd'hui , je reste avec Sasuke ...

Naruto : Je comprend ... à demain alors ...

Le blond partit les yeux rivés vers le sol et les larmes aux yeux . Itachi , lui , marchait vers la chambre de son jeune frère , tout en pensant à cette dispute , tout ça pour une incompréhension . Arrivé dans la chambre , il remarqua son petit frère regardant par la fenêtre . Malgré son air indifférent , Itachi vit que celui-ci n'allait pas bien .

Itachi : Cesse de faire ta tête de constipé un peu et laisse tes vrais sentiments jaillir .

Il ne se fit pas prier et quand Itachi se rapprocha du lit , et l'entoura de ses bras pour que le cadet puisse pleurer et vidé toutes ses larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir jusqu'à maintenant . Quelques heures plus tard , il avait fini par se calmer et se rendormir .

Pendant ce temps chez l'Uchiha , Naruto était monté direction sa première chambre , non partagée avec un certain brun . Il s'allongea sur le lit puis , quelques minutes après une voix résonna dans ses oreilles .

Naruto : Pourquoi tu continue de me répéter cette phrase , je sais , je ne dois pas y aller pour l'instant ... Comment se fait-il que je te vois Hinata ? Je ne comprend plus rien ... Je croyais que tout irait mieux mais rien ne passe comme je l'aurais espéré , une petite vie tranquille sans rien pour nous séparer et malgré ça , pourquoi je sens que ça ne vas pas pour l'instant ...Le pire c'est que même sans que tu me parle , je sais ce que tu veux me dire , c'est la total , maintenant je suis médium , et comble de tout , je me suis engueulé avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde , juste parce qu'il croyait que je blaguais .

Sachant qu'Hinata l'avait écouté , il lui raconta un peu comment tout c'etait déroulé , faisant comme-ci c'était normal pour lui . Celle-ci souriait et compatissait avec Naruto , jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans cette chambre qui lui paraissait tellement vide de vie et bien trop calme .


End file.
